POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter two
Chapter two of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot About an hour later everyone was ready and were just about to leave when an airplane noise was entering the area, to the penguin's surprise when they looked they recognized it was the North Wind's plane, landing just beside the exhibit, Alice had also noticed but guessed it was friends of the Animal Militia, regardless she decides to meet them. "The North Wind? wonder what's bringing them here now" Skipper asked as they all went to greet them, the North Wind gang of Classified the wolf, Corporal the bear, Short Fuse the seal, Eva the owl, Corran the Dracopelta and Bella the Bellubrunnus all walked out "hey guys" Classified waved, then caught sight of Hunter which surprised him, "who's that" he added, "oh this is Hunter, she's a leopard seal but not exactly dangerous, we met her when she was kidnapped by illegal fishermen" Private answers, Short Fuse gave an attracted whistle and said "hello", Hunter blushed from shyness while Bella scolded at Short Fuse in slight jealousy, Skipper noticed something new with Short Fuse, "is it just me or does he look older?" Skipper asks noticing Short Fuse looked a bit older, "oh he had growth spurt like Private" Eva explains as Short Fuse shows it, "so what is bringing the North Winders here" Julien asked, the North Wind team suddenly tensed looking nervous, but Corran spoke first "yeah about that, Roark's in trouble", the New Yorkers got surprised, "what do mean by 'Roark's in trouble'" Faragonda asks, surely this couldn't be the reason the North Wind were here for, "it turns out that's he's also in Antarctica" Eva clarified, causing the New Yorkers to mutter in disbelief, "why would he go there?" Maurice asks, "we're still figuring it out" Classified stated, "well luckily we had already planned to go there too, it's actually the penguins and Hunter's home" Marlene revealed, "your kidding" Corporal gasped which the rest of North Wind agreed with, "no it's true, me and my team were intending to possibly reunite with our relatives there" Skipper explains, then Alice showed up "what's going on here?" she asked, the North Wind got nervous, but luckily Obi-wan comes to their aid, "it's alright they're friends of ours" he says, introducing them to her too, "oh I see, I'm Alice, one of the zookeepers here, I guess you're all going on one of your missions so good luck" Alice says greeting the North Wind and left, "uh how does she know about our jobs?" Short Fuse asks, "we had to sacrifice our secret to stop a gang of man-eaters that were terrorizing the whole world" Kowalski explains, "oh yeah I remember that, I totally forgot" Corporal remarks as he had forgotten about all that, "well I guess we should head to Antarctica, you coming?" Bella says getting back to business, "we've got our own transportation now, we'll meet you in the air" Ike says as the New Yorkers were heading into their base, the north wind were confused but didn't ask, they boarded their own vessel and took off, then the New Yorker's own plane emerged from an underground door to join them, the north wind were somewhat impressed, guessing it was a tribute to them from the humans for their heroism, it was even bigger in size than the North Wind's plane. It took hours to get to Antarctica, so the two teams were telling stories of each other's adventures to pass the time, but now noticed they were near, "Roark's distress signal is coming from the northeastern side of the continent" Eva informs, "I hope nothing happened to him" Marlene expresses, earning agreement from everyone else, but that was short lived as what looked like enemy fighters (which bare resemblance to TIE fighters of star wars) came out of nowhere and began attacking them, "it's a trap, evasive maneuvers" Classified yelled as both planes swerved away, luckily Team Penguin's plane had weapons comprised of a dorsal and ventral turret, side turrets and main guns and have destroyed most of the fighters, the north wind's plane also had weapons and destroyed some fighters but one hit them on the right engine which was now smoking, "we're hit!" Corran yells, "go land, we'll cover you" Kicker advices as he shot a fighter in his side-turret, "if you say so" Eva complies directing their plane toward the continent, landing roughly on a beach, they then rushed out and the jet exploded, Team Penguin's jet landed near by, having destroyed the last remaining fighters, "there goes another one" Classified laments. Later they all went to the penguin ground, but what they found was a surprise, the whole area looked destroyed, "oh no" Rico gasped, worry spreading through him, they rushed down hoping there were survivors, "I guess this is why Roark came here" Miyuki comments, "who or what could've done this?" Maurice wonders, "this is not what I saw in my dreams" Private stated getting everyone's attention, "what do you mean by dreams?" Classified asks, "Private has been having dreams of his parents recently, but we don't know what happened to them, although he does have an uncle named Nigel back in Europe" Skipper explains "his parents?" Corporal asks, "yeah, but they disappeared when I was just an egg, I've been with these three ever since" Private answers, "Skipper, Rico and me were just kids when we adopted him" Kowalski adds, "what about your parents?" Harry asks intrigued, "we don't know, our flock wasn't concerned about Private but we were, we managed to save him but we got marooned on an iceberg until some humans found us and brought us to New York, but we never did find the reason why Private was abandoned or word of any of our parents" Skipper explains, "they may have done it out of desperation to stay alive, after all out here in the wilderness, it's every living thing for itself" Ike remarks, "that's what I suspect too, but even if they did return and found out I was gone they'd probably not care" Private says, his three adopters couldn't help but agree. They continued searching for any penguins but found nothing, "does anyone notice something odd here?" Obi-wan asks, "no" Mort shrugs, "I do" Classified answers, "what are you thinking Obi-wan" Sheen asks, "I'm thinking this wasn't a natural event that happened, if there was then where are the survivors, or carcasses or even blood-stained snow?" Obi-wan states, "that is being weird" Julien agreed, he also called out to see if there were any, but nothing answered back, "Eva, Bella take a quick look at the leopard seals" Classified recommended and the two flying females left, suddenly Blik called out "uh guys, I think I found something", they rushed over, "what is it Blik?" Elvis asks, "I found some footprints, but none of them are from penguins" Blik answered and they see he was right, some looked like oversized penguin footprints, the rest they weren't so sure, just then Eva and Bella returned, "the leopard seal home looks just the same as this, torn down and completely deserted of seals, dead or alive" Bella informed, Hunter gasps in worry at this, Obi-wan began sniffing the tracks, "the swirly tracks smell like a mollusk from the ocean, the rest smell like dinosaurs, pterosaurs and plesiosaurs of multiple species" he deduces, the penguins and North Wind looked surprised by the first statement, as there was only one ocean mollusk that could've done this, "Dave!" they all said at once, "you mean the octopus who lived in your habitat before you came along and wanted to get even?" Marlene asks, she had heard of the penguin's scuffle with Dave, "yeah, it's been a while since we heard about him" Skipper answers, he wondered if Dave would ever return, "but if he hates your species, why would he kidnap mine?" Hunter asks having also heard about Dave, "maybe he's working with someone, not all of these are octopus tracks" Obi-wan corrects, "great now we've got some more prehistoric enemies" Short Fuse complains, getting some offended looks from The Velociraptors, Bella and Corran. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event